onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Vinsmoke Reiju
| affiliation = Vinsmoke Family; Germa Kingdom; Germa 66 | occupation = Princess; Assassin | epithet = | jva = }} "Poison Pink" Vinsmoke Reiju is the eldest child and only daughter of the Vinsmoke Family, making her both the princess of the Germa Kingdom and a commander in its military arm, Germa 66. Appearance Reiju is a slim young woman with shoulder-length hair that covers her right eye. Like her siblings, her eyebrows are curly. Reiju's overall facial features strongly resembles those her deceased mother. When commanding the forces of Germa 66, she wears a dark dress with a split in the center going down to her stomach, and covered by target symbols - references to the number '0' (rei) in her name. She wears dark gloves, a pair of headphones with the number '66' on them, and has two 6's tattooed on each of her thighs. She resembles her brother Sanji enough that Luffy initially mistook her for him, until Chopper pointed out that she is female. When she is not dressed in her Germa 66 gear, Reiju has been shown wearing a skinny headband in her hair, and a short, satiny dress with a frilled neckline and a cravat. As a child, Reiju had shorter hair, and wore a black headband and wore a light dress with the letter "Z" on the right side. She also wore a shorter light dress with the number "0" on it as well as a dark ascot. Gallery Personality Unlike her cruel and abusive brothers, Reiju is kind and empathetic - especially towards her brother Sanji, although this is frequently masked by a cool, callous demeanor. As a child, Reiju would openly laugh at Sanji's misery as he was enduring his brothers' vicious acts of cruelty, although she would treat him with care and sympathy when they were not around. While Sanji retains a vivid memory of his elder sister's amusement at the abuse he suffered as a child, Reiju confided to him that she only laughed with their brothers to avoid being subjected to similar cruel bullying herself. She also treated Sanji's wounds and seemed to express concern for him when it was said that he had died (but hid her concern behind a smile). She even cried in secret as she listened to their father cast Sanji out of the family, and she queried why Sanji would ever return to a place that had provided him with so few happy memories. Furthermore, although she stated she was not on his side, it was she who helped Sanji escape his imprisonment as a child and encouraged him to find friends on the sea. To this day, Reiju is the only member of Sanji's family (excluding his deceased mother) to treat him with any degree of compassion. She is also quite civil. Upon first meeting Luffy's Sanji retrieval team, Reiju apologized to them for Yonji's rudeness, and thanked them for everything the Straw Hats had done for her younger brother, Sanji. Her occasional actions and her general manner of speech are also quite flirtatious towards men, similar to Sanji's flirtatious behaviour towards women. Even before she was properly introduced to Luffy, she unabashedly placed her mouth over his in order to suck out the poison which was festering throughout his body. Reiju enjoys her luxurious lifestyle and is somewhat dismissive about the possible pleasures of living as a non-royal, as she fails to understand why Sanji would renounce the privileges of being a prince and choose a "mundane" pirating life instead. Despite her intelligence and kinder nature, she seems to only extend her kindness if it is convenient to herself. She shows kindness when it is easy for her to do so and get away with it, but is unwilling to risk her own safety and comfort for the sake of others. The very notion of someone putting others before themselves is so alien to her that she seems to be literally incapable of understanding why someone would value the safety and happiness of others above themselves. This puts her at odds with Sanji, as she could not understand why he would return to a home that abuses him just for the sake of protecting his mentor. Like the rest of her family, she has high regard for strength, pointing to the strength of the Vinsmoke Family throughout the generations, and all the achievements and privileges that they have obtained as a result of exercising that strength. Reiju has exhibited a calculating side; for example, she appears to be aware of Sanji's weakness for attractive women, showing him ten beautiful chambermaids that would be at his beck and call in order to convince him to accept his arranged marriage. She also easily charmed the Sanji retrieval team in their first meeting, humiliating Yonji and apologizing for his behavior in order to prevent a confrontation with the Straw Hats. She also appears to be naturally introspective, pondering the merits of war against a protracted failed peace. She is often shown musing silently to herself as she watches certain developments unfold, and frequently hides or disguises her true thoughts and feelings. Relationships Family Vinsmoke Judge Reiju displays great respect for her father. Unlike Sanji, who was put off by Judge's display of a portrait of himself standing above four defeated kings, Reiju defended their father's actions as an admirable demonstration of his power and strength. Furthermore, Reiju's pride in her own royal status most probably derives from her father. She is also loyal to him, obeying his instructions in order to achieve the family's ambitions. Vinsmoke Ichiji While not much is yet known about their relationship, Reiju appears to get along with her first younger brother, as she seemed happy to see his and Niji's safe arrival at Whole Cake Island for Sanji's arranged wedding. Vinsmoke Niji While not much is yet known about their relationship, Reiju appears to get along with her second younger brother, as she seemed happy to see his and Ichiji's safe arrival at Whole Cake Island for Sanji's arranged wedding. Vinsmoke Sanji As a child, Reiju did not bully her third younger brother like Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji, but she did laugh along whenever she saw him get attacked or put down. However, she explained to Sanji that her behaviors were the result of her fear of being similarly bullied by her brothers. Sanji, in return, confided in Reiju that he wanted to grow up to be a cook. Reiju also treated Sanji's injuries from incidents of bullying, and showed some concern when it was stated that Sanji had "died" in an accident. Due to her sympathy for Sanji, she freed him from the dungeon he was locked in and helped him escape the Germa Kingdom, tearfully telling him that he would meet kind people out in the world. After 13 years of estrangement, while watching Sanji duel their father, Reiju was quick to voice her surprise and "respect" after observing his newfound combat strength. Despite this, Reiju as an adult sides with her family in viewing Sanji primarily a means to achieve their ambitions. While she patched Sanji up after his duel with their father, she then proceeded to cuff him with exploding wristlets when he was distracted, in order to prevent him from escaping the wedding. Also, while she thanked the Straw Hats for everything they had done for Sanji, this care seems to only extend as far as required to serve her family's best interests, as she completely disregards Sanji's own personal attachments and estrangement from his biological family. Sanji, in turn, sees through Reiju's manipulations and feigned kindnesses, treating her coldly in their first reunion since their childhood and rejecting her attempts to re-establish their family ties. Reiju has expressed surprise and intrigue at Sanji's behaviors. She complemented the durability and strength he had developed since their childhood, and quickly noted his gentlemanly manners towards the family's servants. While the rest of their family expressed outrage at Sanji's denouncements of their royal pride, Reiju simply smiled, fascinated. Vinsmoke Yonji Reiju and her youngest brother appear to have a typical sibling relationship, despite the royal setting. As his elder sister, she has no qualms with humiliating him in front of others when she perceives that his behavior is unbecoming. While this irritates Yonji, they are united in their efforts to realize their father's (and their family's) imperialist goals. Subordinates As a member of the Vinsmoke Family, Reiju commands the absolute loyalty and obedience of Germa 66's soldiers. They address her as "Lady Reiju", and expressed alarm and concern when she leaped from a Germa ship onto the Straw Hats' ship. Reiju is aware of this loyalty, telling Sanji that such loyalty was their duty. Reiju, like the rest of her family, appears to have little care for servants. However, when Sanji defended their head chef Cosette, she stated Sanji was a gentleman for such an act. Others Straw Hat Pirates When Reiju encountered the Sanji retrieval team on the edge of Totto Land, she made a significant impression on each of its members. In particular, they were shocked at witnessing her sucking deadly poison out of Luffy's body, but this action incurred their gratitude and goodwill (especially Chopper's). Brook was also dazzled by Reiju's beauty, while Nami's primary reaction was one of shock (at her actions, as well as the information she divulged about Sanji and their family). Luffy thanked Reiju for saving his life, but became agitated when he demanded she give back Sanji. Despite their cordial encounter, Reiju's general opinion of the crew is that they are a "puny" and insignificant force. As a result, she cannot understand why Sanji would prefer staying with them over returning to their family and resuming the privileges of royal status. Though when Sanji was forced to violently seprate from Luffy and Nami, Reiju was visbly downcast and asked Sanji if he would like to stop the carriage. Abilities and Powers Due to being a member of the Vinsmoke Family, Reiju possesses political power over the Germa Kingdom, and over the World Government. Unlike the members of most royal families, she (as well as her father and siblings) are also the commanders of their kingdom's military, directly leading their forces in combat and other activities. It appears that she has great medical knowledge, as in the past she would often take care of Sanji's wounds from his brothers's brutal beatings and proceeded to treat him after their reunion. She was also able to identify Luffy's symptoms and correctly deduce that he was poisoned by the Armored Stonefish even estimate that the amount Luffy has consumed were enough to kill a Giant. Physical Abilities Due to genetic enhancements, Reiju possesses superhuman abilities, being able to keep up with Ichiji, and stay ahead of Niji, Sanji, and Yonji during their intense childhood training. As a young child, she was capable of bending metal bars. Like Sanji, Niji and Judge, she also seems to be proficient in using powerful kicks, as she kicked Yonji off of their ship and into the sea, despite his attempt to defend against her. Poison Pink Reiju possesses an ability that has given her the name "Poison Pink." She is capable of sucking poison out of people through mouth-to-mouth contact and consuming it, while suffering no ill effect from the poison. She even considers the poison from the skin of the Armored Stonefish to be a delicacy, going as far as sucking the poison out of Luffy, just for the "treat". . Equipment Due to her family's technological prowess, Reiju possesses high-tech objects, one of which allows her to leap large distances. History Past Reiju was born as the eldest of the Vinsmoke Family's five children. Judge trained his children from a young age in order to take advantage of their genetic enhancements and develop superhuman abilities; this training was successful for everyone except Sanji. Due to this, Sanji was bullied by their three other brothers during their childhood, and Reiju laughed at Sanji's misfortune. On one occasion, she tended to Sanji's injuries where she told him that she laughed alongside Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji to avoid being bullied as well. When Judge claimed that Sanji died in an accident, her brothers expressed amusement at this while Reiju was shown hiding her concern through a smile. During the next six months of Sanji's imprisonment, Reiju and her three other siblings made great progress with their training. Judge expressed how proud he was and gave them a hug. Reiju occasionally visited Sanji in the dungeon to tend to his injuries after Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji bullied him some more. After the Germa Kingdom crossed the Red Line into the East Blue, Sanji declared to Reiju that he wanted to leave the kingdom and become a chef. Reiju then broke open the cell door and allowed Sanji to flee. While Germa 66 was attacking an island in the East Blue, Reiju directed Sanji to a cruise ship and told him to never come back to the Germa Kingdom. Totto Land Arc Reiju first encountered Luffy's Sanji Retrieval Team right after they entered Big Mom's waters. When her brother, Yonji, taunted Luffy's group to try to take the antidote to Luffy's poisoning by force, Reiju kicked Yonji for his rudeness, boarded the Thousand Sunny, and introduced herself. Reiju cured Luffy of his condition by sucking the poison out of him. With Luffy's life saved, Reiju thanked the crew for taking care of Sanji. Reiju and Yonji then left the Sanji Retrieval Team alone without making a scene. They also decided to pretend that they never saw the Straw Hats to prevent Sanji's marriage from being called off. After arriving at Whole Cake Island, Reiju conversed with Sanji in a castle on the ocean-going Germa Kingdom. Despite not having seen her in thirteen years, Sanji gave his sister the cold shoulder and stated once again that he cut ties with the rest of the Vinsmoke Family. Reiju attempted to convince Sanji to accept his royal heritage, saying that he would have power, wealth, luxury, and loyal soldiers at his disposal. When Sanji reiterated his refusal to go through with the marriage, Reiju commented that she likes his fiancée. When their father, Vinsmoke Judge, arrived, Reiju greeted him. While observing Sanji's fight with Judge, Reiju was surprised and impressed with Sanji's strength. She tended to Sanji's wounds after the duel, but while Sanji was speaking to Judge, she cuffed Sanji with exploding wristlets. By threatening the hands he needed to cook, Judge and Reiju intended to ensure Sanji's compliance with the upcoming wedding. Sanji then tried to remove the wristlets, only for Reiju to inform him that his efforts would be futile without the keys. On the day before the wedding, Reiju was seen smiling as Vinsmoke Ichiji and Vinsmoke Niji arrived at the Germa Kingdom. The Vinsmoke Family then ate breakfast together and talked about the war on Broc Coli Island, with Reiju saying that their involvement helped decrease the number of casualties later. Sanji then got in an argument with Niji over the latter's behavior toward food and women, and Reiju remarked on Sanji being a gentleman as he defended the head chef from Niji. As Judge berated Sanji for his actions, Reiju, Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji left the dining hall. Reiju later entered the Germa Kingdom cloning chamber, after Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji had attacked Sanji and left. She told the doctors surrounding Sanji to leave and expressed annoyance at the fact that he had allowed himself to be beaten into such a state because of a restaurant owner. She wondered why Sanji cared so much, and why he would return to a place which had given him so few positive memories. At a changing room, Reiju placed a gelatinous mask on Sanji, which returned his swollen face to normal. Reiju explained that his face was still injured, but his current state would still be better for his meeting with Pudding. Reiju also said that even though Pudding's surname would not change upon marriage, Sanji would still be able to live a happy life with her if she likes him. Sanji got angry, but Reiju reminded him that it was his choice to come back and that this was the extent of the help she would give him. Reiju then asked where Sanji got his chivalry from. After reminiscing of Zeff's teachings, Sanji answered that he was just following the old laws of the universe. The Vinsmoke Family later departed the Germa Kingdom and head for Big Mom's castle in their carriage. On the way, they encountered Luffy and Nami. Reiju looked away and closed her eyes as Sanji kicked Luffy and coldly turned down his request to return with him. She then watched as Sanji further insulted Luffy before kicking him repeatedly. After Luffy collapsed, Sanji returned to the carriage and the Vinsmoke Family continued on to the Whole Cake Chateau. As Luffy yelled to Sanji, Reiju asked the latter if they should stop the carriage, but Sanji declined. After arriving at Big Mom's castle, Reiju and her family had a meal with Big Mom and Pudding. Sometime after the lunch meeting, Big Mom took the Vinsmoke Family (except Sanji) to her library and showed them her collection of rare creatures stored in books. Trivia *In keeping with the Vinsmoke Family's naming convention, ''Rei ''(零) means "zero" in Japanese. This is a reference to Reiju's position as the family's first-born, but within a numbering system where "one" is assigned to the first-born son. References Site Navigation it:Vinsmoke Reiju ru:Винсмок Рэйджу Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Vinsmoke Family Category:Princesses Category:Germa Kingdom Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists Category:Assassins